


Paperwork

by ohheyeri



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gajevy - Freeform, gajevy council
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:14:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25366684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohheyeri/pseuds/ohheyeri
Summary: After the disbandment of Fairy Tail, Gajeel, Levy, and Lily find themselves working for the council. One night while they're filling out paperwork, Gajeel gets bored and decides to have some fun at Levy's expense.
Relationships: Levy McGarden/Gajeel Redfox
Kudos: 32





	Paperwork

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little one-shot I thought up while trying to figure out where I want to go with "Glances". I hope you like it!

Nights working with the council were long and boring to Gajeel. He liked going on missions and being part of the action, but Levy insisted they have a good balance of action and paperwork, so on nights when they weren’t on missions, they stayed in the small apartment they shared and did their paperwork.  
She was sitting in her reading chair in the corner, her eyes not leaving the page as she filled out the report from their last mission. Gajeel watched her from his spot on the couch. Chewing on an iron screw, with Panther Lily curled up asleep in his small form on the other side of the couch, he’d talked her into doing his share of the report tonight, claiming it was because she had better handwriting, but really, he just loved watching her work.  
From the day Laxus and the Thunder Legion had trapped the guild and all of Magnolia, and she’d been the one to break the seals, he’d been in love with her and her brain. She amazed him in everything she did.  
She was tiny, like a real fairy, and she wasn’t really strong, but he’d let her take him down a couple of times. He’d never let her know it hadn’t hurt, even though she probably already knew. She was smart enough to know she wasn’t that strong.  
He was bored and she’d be working on the report for a while, so he decided to have some fun at her expense.  
He got up from the couch and went into his room to retrieve his guitar before returning to the living room. He sat on the foot stool in front of her chair and began strumming.  
“Gajeel, what are you doing? This report is due in the morning,” she sighed, not looking up.  
“Shooby-doo-bop,” he began singing. “Sha-la-la.”  
“Gajeel, not now, I’m working,” she told him, filling out another line on the report.  
“I once fought a demon,” he continued, “deep under the sea-”  
It finally hit her that he was singing the song he’d written her when she’d saved him at Tartaros.  
Blushing, she finally looked at him. “I told you you didn’t have to actually write me a song,” she mumbled.  
“And you didn’t have to save me,” he replied, ceasing his singing, but continuing to play.  
She put the report aside and leaned close to him, “Of course I did, you big dummy.”  
“Gi-hee,” he chuckled. “S’pose yer right, Shorty. Who else would keep ya safe on these missions?”  
She smacked him on the arm. “Stupid Gajeel!” she shouted, getting up and going into her room, slamming the door behind her.  
“What did I say?!”  
From his spot on the couch where he’d woken up, Panther Lily spoke up. “You really are oblivious, Gajeel.”


End file.
